The Ballad of a Unique Victini
by Sonix95
Summary: Well, there really isn't another way to put that when your life is literally changed in every way from which you've personally known. After all, having a shiny new body that is capable of outputting ridiculous power and granting Victory to anyone will do that to ya, won't it?
1. Chapter 1

The Ballad of a Unique Victini

Well, there really isn't another way to put that when your life is literally changed in every way from which you've personally known. After all, having a shiny new body that is capable of outputting rediculous power will do that to ya. Kinda a SI, but Mystery Dungeon styleed in the anime world.

WARNING: There WILL be instances of mild beatdowns, as per the norm with most fanfics like this. As such, it WILL be Rated M AND MAINTAIN THIS RATING.

Characters: Victini, Glaceon, Flygon, Absol

"Speech"

"EMPHASIS"

'Thoughts'

_"Telepathy"_

"**SCREAMING/SHOUTING"**

-Scene Break/Flashback-

'...Buh...' I think, trying to peice together exactly what happened to me. After all, it's not every day that you wake up into grass to your back with no real recollection of where you were. Slowly, everything starts to come back to me...

-Flashback-

"Shit, I'm gonna be late!" I say aloud, despite no one being there to hear me. After all, kicking it solo in this life requires you to KEEP YOUR JOB, which would definitely NOT be the case if I was late again, as my boss had oh-so-pleasantly told me last time, two weeks ago. Either way, winter is setting in North Dakota. You know, the area in the USA that nobody seems to realize exists until you mention the word "oil". Basically, there's already about five inches of snow on the roads, and we ALL know how fun it is to drive on snow. Either way, I quickly get ready and head out. While work is only two or three blocks away, I'm still gonna drive since nobody likes to walk through shin-deep snow.

Oh, right. Forgot to introduce myself, silly me. The name's Chris. I'm also the guy who can get away with any of my three names as my first name. Christopher Malakai Curtis. Ah well, that's not too important. I'm a rather thin individual, sitting solidly at about 160 pounds. I apologize to anybody who uses the metric system on this, since I suck at translating. I stand at 5'11", again uncertain as to the metric measure. Sorry, again. I'm the guy that you can very easily overlook in a crowd, but ask any of my friends, and they'll tell ya that I can DEFINITELY get attention. I'm 19... nothing to really say there.

So here I am, who, despite my hurry, am not an idiot at all when it comes to driving. I've seen too many instances of what happens when people go too crazy in snow. Moseying along, I simply need to cross one more intersection bef- OH SHIT THAT WOULD BE A-

*BOOM*

...Nothing. I can only think of what just happened. That would have been an arrogant adolecent running his jacked-up truck headlong into me. A normal truck? I would bet that there wouldn't be to much of an issue, since the body of the truck would hit the side of my Mitsubishi Outlander itself. But no, this guy had to be a show-off, and jack his truck up. This made it so the truck's front end slammed into me, the driver. I was killed on impact.

...So how am I still able to think? I figured that death would be it. Just an endless black, constant silence. Eh, I guess that- hey, is that a light behind me?

With that, I turn myself around (I'll never be certain as to how I did that...), and see what I could only dream of... the Hall of Origin, which I recognize instantly due to seeing enough depictions of it, due to my giant case of fanboy-ism toward Pokemon. Unfortunately, I can't get a good look at it since I was launched through it at obscene speeds. I blink.

I see a sky, and I'm surrounded by trees. There's no snow... actually, it feels extremely warm, tropically so. Unfortunately, before I could do anything involving looking around, I promptly pass out due to a sudden fatigue that passes over me.

-End Flashback-

So here I am, trying to get my energy back. After all, there was only so much I could do when my body would not respond to my commands, when it is sending the "I'm tired" response.

So I decide to lay there, pondering. Since I was essentially blasted through the Hall of Origin, and I woke up in a tropical climate when North Dakota is DEFINITELY NOT TROPICAL, I can only speculate that I'm in the world of Pokemon, which I would be fanboying over if not for the fresh instance of my death plagueing my mind. Oh well, not too much else I can do about it...

What feels like hours pass before I'm able to do anything outside of opening my eyes. Slowly, almost painfully, I hoist myself up into a sitting-up position. I immediately see a Pikachu running across the clearing, confirming my theory. As the Pikachu continues onward to it's destination, I look down at myself.

I immediately do my best to repress a scream, but partially fail, instead taking a sharp intake of breath.

Looking at myself, I see snow white fur, along with what appear to be wings attached to my legs. My feet and hands are a vivid red, each with rather small digits. I from there, I jump to my feet, and on pure instinct go a good deal further than that into the air. I snap my eyes shut, preparing for a rather painful landing, but it never came. I slowly open my eyes, just to see myself floating about half a foot off the ground, being flat horizontal to the ground. I ponder this for a second, before simply thinking to myself, 'I want to go down', and I slowly float down the the ground. I manage to right myself before I hit the ground, landing on my feet.

I take a deep breath, before I look around my current location. 'All right, so let's just figure out a few things...' I think, looking around the area before spotting a small pond to my left. I walk over to said pond, and look into my own reflection.

Staring back at me, as I suspected due to my knowledge of the Pokemon universe, was a Victini. Not just any Victini, though; this was a shiny Victini, a pokemon I know I could never obtain legit due to the mechanics of the game. This, however, was straight insane.

Me, a shiny Victini? No way. Nope. Not at all. Not possible. I pinch myself. I do it again. The scenery around my does not change, nor does anything else. I pinch myself one more time. Nothing.

'This... is real?' I think, still trying to process what had happened to me. That means... all those things that happened to me really DID happen... including my own death.

THAT froze me in my tracks. I was always the guy who would help out my family in any way that I could, and I cared deeply for them, since they allowed my life to have happiness in it for the first 16 years of life. I think back to my sister, mother, step-father, grandparents, uncles, and aunts that I had just left behind.

I feel unbridled fury within me that I have never felt before, as well as a power that I've never had well up within my new body.

**"THAT SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"**

I scream at the top of my lungs, releasing a torrent of psychically-fueled flames into a cyclone above me, containing all of my current fury and hatred toward the person that killed me. **"IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN, I WILL TEAR HIM APART LIMB FROM LIMB, USING THESE VERY FLAMES WITHIN ME!"**

As I continue to vent my fury, the flames above me get even stronger still, increasing in intensity until the very air around it was capable of scorching anything that came with 50 feet of it.

And with that, the flames died, as my will to keep fueling them was lost. I break down into tears, truly realizing that I had done the thing that I had refused to do up until I was absolutely forced to; I had left all of my family to feel sadness due to what had happened to me.

And I know, it makes me sound like a puss, but let's be honest here; I'm a people person thanks to my parents allowing that to be the case. I am a hard worker because of the beliefs that my family instilled in me, making me into the man that I am... or was, rather... today. I cared for my family enough that I refused to do anything under my power that would cause them to feel sorrow over me.

And that son of a bitch FORCED it to happen.

But...

I realize that there is nothing that I can do in order to get back at him, or even go back. I'm dead in that world now; no amount of wishing or anything like that would allow for the issue to resolve. There is simply nothing else to do but move onward...

Onward into the second life that was given to me by the gods... or rather, the legends, of this world.

I nod to myself, wiping my face clear of a tear that I barely registered that I had shed in rememberance of what I used to be. All I could do was simply remember who I used to be, and continue forward with my new life.

I look back to the area in which I woke up, and see something lying on the ground. It was a pendant that I bought back in my world, shaped like the full logo of The Legend of Zelda. And on the back side of it, the thing that would make this into my most treasured possesion in this world...

It was a photo of me and my family, with smiles on our faces, taken years before my death. I kept this pendant on my at all times, as a reminder of how I became who I am today.

I pick up the pendant, and see it still has the chain it came with. Giving a small smile, I melt the chain with my newfound abilities that I am slowly figuring out how to use, wrap it around my wrist, and secure it in place by melting the topmost tip of the pendant to the chain, making it into a somewhat makeshift armband.

With a small smile still on my face, I walk deeper into the forest, soon finding a path, as well as a windmill and a large building on top of a hill in the distance. Recognizing it, I break into a bit of a larger grin, and then start down the road toward the building that I so easily recognized. As I walk along the road, I begin to realize something.

This is my new life, given to me after mine was taken from me for no good reason.

My name is Christopher. And this is my tale of how I became what I am today.

This is my Ballad. The Ballad of a Unique Victini.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, and welcome to the second chapter of my first story! When I first whipped up this story, I didn't expect to get 16 veiws and a review on it within 5 hours of it going live, and for that, I thank Screamo Shaymin, for providing said first review. I will continue creating this story, as I had planned on doing to begin with. Mind you all, this is my first fic, so please don't flame for that! Constructive critisism, HO!

Unfortunately, because I have quite a few moments of being dumb, I forgot the most important thing; DISCLAIMER! So, here's said disclaimer;

DISCLAIMER: The following is a not-profit, fan-based storyline deritive. All rights to the characters, except for Original Characters, belong to the Nintendo Company. Please support the official release.

Continuing onwards down the path, I continue to contemplate my current state.

Being a Victini and all, if my unintentional display of power is anything to go by, I'm obcenely powerful right now. However, there's another teaching thatI remember from my life before; Power comes with Responsibility, and Power corrupts.

Basically, what I'm saying here is that I need to be VERY careful with my very exsistance at this point, since I could easily stray from the person that I was, and I was a nice guy before... yeah.

I hear quickly approaching footsteps, breaking me out of my thoughts. I snap my head up, and upon seeing who I can easily identify as one Ash Ketchum running down the road in his original outfit, I snap off to the underbrush on the side of the road. I continue walking through the heavily forested area, which I know is Route 1, just north of Pallet Town. The best option that I can think of to do at this point is to actually go to Professor Oak's laboratory, mostly to learn if there's anything different about this world compared to what I already knew. Before then, though...

I stop in a small clearing, with a tree in the dead center of said clearing. Seems like a good place...

Looking around, I see there isn't anybody around, including Pokemon in view. However, looks can be deceiving. So I'm going to try something new.

I close my eyes, and focus deep within my new body, trying to find something new that I've never felt before. Lo and behold, I find two feelings that have gone unnoticed to myself for the most part; two sources of energy, one on my mind's eye (basically the dead-center of one's forehead), and in the pit of my abdomen. I focus harder on the energy source on my mind's eye, and imagine taking some of that energy and pushing it outwards.

The results are... different.

Immediately, I feel what can only be described as depressurisation, along with a dull booming sound all around me.

I stop pushing the energy outward, and open my eyes. What I see makes my eyes bulge.

All around me, in a perfect circle, there is a massive amount of earth missing, looking vaguely like a donut carved into the ground about 50 feet outward.

"Um... well, that just happened, didn't it?" I say to myself, not really expecting that particular result. After all, it's not every day that you find yourself literally gouging out chunks of the planet with your mind. So, I try to take as little of the energy on my mind's eye as possible, and as gently as possible, push it out, willing it to tell me of any life-forms nearby. As soon as the energy hits the tree in the center of the clearing, mind automatically figures out the last thing that I wanted to be the case.

That tree is full of Beedrill, as well as Kakuna.

And by the looks of it, they're waking up due to the sound of my accidental outburst of power, and boy, are they PISSED.

I immediately weigh the options in my head; either run right now, or try to fight them off. I have type advantage, as well as obscene levels of literal fire-power, but they have numbers, and one hit will be able to finish me off, due to the possibility of poisoning. I make my choice.

I take off running, keeping my powers in that area to see when the Beedrill leave the tree.

Not even 20 feet out of the clearing, the Beedrill leave the tree, and immediately give chase to me.

I now know that I don't have many choices at this point, so I keep running in the direction of Pallet Town, doing my best to cover as much distance between here and there before they caught me. If I was lucky, I would be able to get to the outskirts of the town before they actually caught me, but my plan was to get as close to the town as possible before confronting them. Therefor, if I do get poisoned, I won't be too far off of Professor Oak's lab, giving me a rather solid chance of not succumbing to the poison they will more than likely get off on me, due to my inexperience in battling.

With that in mind, I keep running, abandoning on tracking them with my psychic powers, and focusing on navigating the area forward as quickly as I can. Unfortunately, they have home-field advantage, as well as flight, which I haven't figured out how to do quite yet.

"Fuck me running! I just HAD to piss them off, didn't I?!" I say to myself, berating myself for not paying attention to the results of the vortex of fire that I made earlier and not making the realization of the true power that I now posses. "Fuck this, no berating myself when I'm running for my life!"

I burst out of the treeline, and see open farmland, as well as the Town of Pallet in the distance. However, before I can get too far out of the treeline, I hear the sharp buzzing of the Beedrill behind me, and rapidly getting closer. Realizing it's now or never, I jump to keep momentum, while putting a spin on it so that I land with myself facing the horde of Beedrill. I focus on the power in the pit of my abdomen, and bring it out to my arms. My arms instantly catch aflame, and I instinctively pull more of said power to my head, In particular to my ears, resulting in the 'V' formation on my head lighting up as well. I charge forward and jump, ramming straight into the horde, and forcing the power I accumulated outwards, resulting in an explosion of fire. I knock almost all of the Beedrill out in that one attack, but there was a straggler off to my right, which I couldn't see through the flames and smoke, until it was right on top of me, which by then, all I could do was watch as it stung me in the back. I snap around and punch it in the face with my arms that were still on fire, before forcing my body to relax as much as I could.

Here's the issue with poison; there are two types of poison: the kind that wreaks havoc on the portion of you that it was injected into, and the kind that likes to spread through your system, shutting things in your body down as it goes. Either type generally works the same way; the more you move, the harder your heart beats. The harder your heart beats, the faster your blood moves. The faster your blood moves, the more the poison spreads. You see where I'm going with this.

So, I do the best thing that I can; relax everything that I can exept for my legs, and steadily walk straight towards Professor Oak's lab, which is the closest building that can give me aid.

My body is steadily growing numb, beginning to fail to respond. I keep heading onward, forcing my legs to respond correctly in order to keep going.

My mind is getting fuzzy now, and my back is screaming in agony from the point in which I was stung at. But still onward I go, refusing to collapse.

I'm practically right at Oak's doorstep, and I send a psychic impulse filled with distress toward the mind that I feel inside. As soon as I send it, I collapse face first, my body refusing to respond to my commands any longer. With that, I can only look as the door opens, and I see the the bottom of a long, white coat, as well as khaki pants, and brown shoes, before everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all, and welcome to Chapter 3 of my first fanfic! I'd like to thank all of you for taking your time to read this far into my fic! (Admittedly only 3,330 words in, but hey. We're getting there.) Now, again I'd like to provide a disclaimer before getting underway.

Disclaimer: The following is a not-profit, fan-based storyline deritive. All rights to the characters, except for Original Characters, belong to the Nintendo Company. Please support the official release.

Slowly, very slowly, everything begins to filter back into my mind, such as feeling in my body. The entire process takes a good while, but I'm definitely getting feeling back.

'K, let's go one step at a time here. First thing's first. Eyes. Let's get them open.' I think, before attempting to do just that. Slowly, they respond, steadily opening. First thing I'm able to see is that I'm staring at a white ceiling. 'K, that's a start.' I slowly attempt to move my head around, feeling it steadily respond, although sluggishly. I guess being poisoned will do that.

Next thing I do is to move my head to analyze myself. As I somewhat expected, but was hoping against, I am still a Victini. Shit. Me dying and all that fun time wasn't a dream at all. That sucks, but I've already come to terms with it. Either way, next point. Moving my body.

I look at my right hand, and see my pendant still there, making me smile happily that I didn't lose that. Next, I attempt to move my hand. Sure enough, it begins to move sluggishly, before speeding up slowly. I attempt to move my arm next. Same case. All righty, so I'm gonna assume that my other arm is good. I check it, and it responds. I look at my legs. I try and move them. They don't move.

I panic slightly, and try again. Still no response. Now I'm in full-blown panic mode, having never had to deal with this before. In my panic, I fail to notice the person entering the room.

"Just relax." I hear, making me jump in surprise before twisting my body around in order to see Professor Oak in the doorway, looking at me with a dead-serious expression. "As it stands, your legs are going to be paralyzed for about a day or two after this." He says, before adopting a small smile. "I'm glad to see you awake though. You gave me quite the scare two days ago, what with showing up on my doorstep terribly poisoned by a Beedrill sting. I thought you weren't going to make it for the first day." He says, adopting a look of concern.

I nod, being unable to really do much else. I watch as he slowly approaches the bed that I'm on, clearly attempting to not startle me, despite the fact that I'm rather unafraid of him.

"So, first thing's first." He asks, before looking at me dead in the face. "What are you, exactly? I've never seen a Pokemon quite like you..." He states, clearly pondering to himself. Time to try something new.

As carefully as possible, I take a VERY small portion of my Psyche (I'm just going to refer to my psychic powers as my Psyche, and my fire power as Flames), before gently guiding it toward the Professor's brain. I allow it to settle on is brain, allowing it to acclimate, before attempting to use it to speak. _"Hello?"_ I ask, and his head shoots up in surprise, before looking around wildly.

"Who said that?!" He asks to nobody in particular, not expecting to suddenly hear voices.

_"That would be me, Professor."_ I speak again, getting him to look directly at me. _"Yup, you got it in one!"_ I say, attempting to lighten the mood slightly.

"All right..." Oak says, clearly not expecting me to be capable of telepathy. "So, let's start from the top. What is your name?" Now, this is a question I was expecting, but was unsure exactly how to answer. I could go by my actual given name, Chris, or I could go by a fabricated name. I pondered it a little longer, before deciding to take on a fabricated name. _"Call me Zonix."_ I say.

(AN: Please note that it's not quite pronounced the same way as it looks. It's pronounced as Zone-Iz. K? K.)

Oak nods, before pulling out a notepad and scribbling a few things down. I sweatdrop. _"I'm sorry, but do you always have that on you?"_ I ask, before jummping a little as Oak looks me dead in the eye.

"Of course I do!" He exclaims, getting right in my face, making me lean back, since his head alone is literally three quarters of the size of my body. "I always have this on me just in case I find a new species of Pokemon I've never seen before, and you fit the bill perfectly!" He says happily, before continuing to write down measurements and all that jazz. "Let's see here... there's only three things left I don't have on you. What is your species, type, and ability?"

I take a deep breath, preparing for a possible attempt to capture me. _"I am the Victory Pokemon, Victini. I am a Fire/Psychic type, and my ability is called Victory Star in Unova."_ I say, pausing for a moment to let him write that all down. _"I am also referred to as a Legendary Pokemon."_ I say, before bracing myself as Oak locks up for a moment, before looking me dead in the eye.

"Why are you a Legendary Pokemon? All Legends have something about them that is extremely unique about them, so what is your ability?" He says, being cautious now that he knows I'm not to be trifled with.

_"Relax professor,"_ I say, getting him to calm down. _"I'm not going to do anything that will cripple you or anything. My ability is to provide nearly any Pokemon with the ability to emerge victorious, except for under certain circumstances." _I proudly state, puffing my (rather small, to my slight shame) chest out in pride.

Oak, of course, is really not able to comprehend this without example, so he has a rather blank look on his face, though it's slowly changing into disbelief as he realizes the strength of my ability. "And how do you do that, per say?" He asks, genuinely curious.

"It's a little tricky to explain, but I'll do what I can to explain. Basically, I generate a constant, yet massive, supply of energy in my body. I can basically gift this energy to anyone I feel like, thus giving them the ability to use that power one the next thing they do. If that thing that they do leads them to victory, then they WILL win."

I say, satisfied with my own explanation of my abilities. 'That wasn't too hard to explain actually' I think to myself, 'Now if he asks the question that I fear answering, which ha-'

"All right," he says, cutting off my thoughts. He then asks the question I was just hoping he doesn't ask. "Now, how, pray tell, did you get here? You are obviously not native to this area."

I suck air into my lungs quickly, before exhaling sharply. _"Be prepared for a story you would not expect at all." _I say, getting Oak to raise his eyebrow in confusion. _"I died." _I say, getting Oak to obviously reel, before standing up, going over to a chair against the wall that I failed to notice before, pulling said chair nearby, and sitting down, before motioning for me to continue. I take a deep breath.

"As I said before, I died. The thing is, I didn't die in THIS world. I died in a world essentially parallel to this one. A world where Pokemon do not exist. We did, however, make a game where they do exist, hence my knowledge of myself. I was driving toward my workplace in a car that you more than likely have never seen, and I was run into by a much larger vehicle, and died. Next thing I know, I'm flying through the hall of origin, and I wake up not too far from here. I run into a clearing nearby, and a horde of Beedrill attack. I make it to the outskirtsof town, before facing them down and winning, but with a sting to my back. The rest, you already know."

Oak sits in his chair, pondering the implications of this, before looking back to me, and to my disbelief, nodding. "All right, so if that's the case, what is your actual name, since I want to refer to you as your actual name, as you are truly a unique Pokemon."

I grin, no longer having any issues with how I got here. _"My actual name is Christopher. Either call me Chris or Zonix."_

Oak nods, before raising his hand for me to shake. "Well, since you told me your name, I'll tell you mine. My name is-"

_"Samuel Oak."_ I say, surprising him. _"I also know about your little... shall we say, adventure... with Celebi." _If anything I said before surprised him, that took the cake.

"How much about this world do you know?" He asked, genuinely curious about that.

"More than anybody here would like to know about catastrophic events. On a side note, one Ash Ketchum is always there to save the day."

I say, much to his further surprise. _"He is Ho-oh's Chosen one, destined to help all humans and Pokemon he runs into in their times of need. He is, however, a complete moron about tactics when it comes to leaving for new regions, as well as actual training. He's a genuis on the battlefield, but he sucks otherwise."_

Surprisingly, Samuel nods. "I already knew this." He said, mildly surprising me. "Celebi allowed me to see other instances in his life before taking me back to my time, oddly. I've seen a majority of his rather unfortunate failures, but other than that, not much."

_"Well,"_ I say, before leaning against the pillow behind me. _"I'm gonna catch some sleep, since I'm not going anywhere for a while until I can actually feel my legs. I'm not gonna take off immediately once I'm better, just so you know. I may catch up to Ash, I may not. But, I will stay for a bit, mostly to learn the things I don't know yet about this world."_ I say, making him nod and move to leave, before stopping and turning around.

"Chris... If you need anything, just let me know. I'll be around, of course." He says with a light smile. I nod, happy to have made a good friend effectively as the first thing of note I did in this world. With that, I drift to sleep, happy that I was able to get my issues off my chest to some extent. Little did I know, this was only the start of a grand journey.

After all, The Ballad of a Unique Victini has only just started. That fat lady has only just started warming up her vocal cords.


End file.
